osrspsdevelopmentfandomcom-20200214-history
Transcript:Guthix Manifests
Issue 12 - Guthix Manifests ;Guthix is summoned for the first time through the powers of democracy in another extra long letters section as Guthix makes up for his long and mysterious previous absence by answering some questions raised by mortals that no other god could be trusted to give straight answers to... ---- I have kept quiet on the matters that hath afflicted my land, for I have vowed to not interfere, and, unlike my lesser brothers, consider such vow to be sacred. The council however hath asked the inhabitants of my fair world whom most they wish to hear from for guidance, and the vote hath been clear. I cannot ignore the pleas of mine followers any more. 'Tis Guthix that thou seek to hear, so 'tis Guthix that shall reply. My ways are not of man, and truly I didst not wish to interfere in the plane of RuneScape to such a degree as wouldst require my direct intervention upon the queries of players, yet it seems my followers are greater than hadst prior been believed. Thus it is that I will attempt to impart some small wisdoms upon my followers as proof their faith is not without merit nor cause. It gladdens me to see that thou canst see past the limited opinions put forth by my lesser brothers, for long have they pushed their philosophies upon people. Fire is that which though taken for granted is a mighty power that helps man survive. Thou shouldnt not underestimate its effects for it allows your food to be consumed, and lessens the effects of the wintry death that canst otherwise affect those brave men of the north. Mine followers truly are skilled at the ways of the powers of the fields, yet such power canst not be freely given for all things must come at a price. There is no such elixir to be found in RuneScape, and it remains to be decided by mine self whether such power would be worthy of construction... The Mage Andrew uses an archaic and secret language known only by the select few which men call 'Java' in his architectures of gaming. 'Tis not the most popular choice of magical dialects to create with, yet its power is clearly undeniable. My lesser brothers oft do boast of feats against each other, yet the truth is that neither has the power they claim, and Zamoraks theft of the letters was simply a theft. Saradomin exists still, and holds as much sway with his followers as ever. It is also a matter of record that neither canst utilise my powers through herblaw, for neither are open to admit that their powers are inferior to mine own - such is the way of those blinded by overriding principle. The nature of things is a perfect cycle, from one state to another, and a return to prior existence. Things that once existed yet now are lost, may yet return, and in improved form. I canst not say too much for my pledge to not interfere directly I hold with great honour, yet say this I may: That which is no more will return again, renewed with more vigour and power than before. Those who remember the past willst see the truth in my words. The Gnomes are indeed a noble race, and it ist clear to me why thou must be envious of their diminutive perfection, but balance must be retained upon the land. I fear I cannot honour your request, for it wouldst be against my nature, as noble as your request is. I knowst not of this 'cd player' of which thou speakst, he must be a Bard of whom I have not heard tell, but I canst tell thee true that when my Land is recreated, the beautiful music of the gods shall once more fill the lands and rivers, and entertain those who walk amongst my creatures. The rarity of such gifts is not in their number, but in their limited span of existence without owners. I canst indeed confirm that players who were working through the guides of wisdom of tutorial island were not held to be any different to those beings elsewhere on the planet, and were indeed graced with the bounties of bunny ears. It is the nature of balance that gifts to all, are available to all, regardless of stature. The Librarian of Varrock is a man I truly respect for he makes not judgements on events, but merely attempts to record them with accuracy for the truth of knowledge to spread. He is also sorely overworked, for the Library is far larger than its size implies. I do however have knowledge that such information is being compiled by him, and although such knowledge of the histories of this land may prove damaging to the reputations of my lesser brothers, and expose the lies and empty boasting with which they trap their followers, he hath my protection, for I believe it ist vital that all may know the truth and wisdom of Guthix. It saddens me that thou feel such contempt for your fellow players; for it is truly their benificence that allows your own existence; is it not also obvious to all that those who have access to greater numbers of enemies, lands and items, hath need of storage far more than those who have but limited access? I would suggest that thou be content with what thou hath, for to gain more is but a minor task of becoming a member, and thou lose nothing to keep what thou already have. To see the world through only one perspective is to deny thyself the truths of a perspective that shares both. Many believe in my way, although they mayst not know it, and part of this belief is to not acknowledge either perspective as 'better' for they are equal yet different. Guthix is the creator, and Guthix is the only true god of RuneScape, believe not the lies of my lesser brothers, they have motives of their own that canst not be trusted. Scammers and beggars are known to be the worst creatures of this land, more hated than Dragons and worth less reward when killed. I do not believe in condeming those who choose their own paths of right and wrong in this land, but they please no god but their own selfish ends, and not even the evil Zamorak will mourn their passing. Scammers deserve to lose their accounts, which is easily achieved through the report abuse button when thou see them scamming someone, and beggars deserve to be taken to the wilderness and shown the error of their ways. An evil man with noble blood hath opened the door to an evil he cannot comprehend in the ancient city of Ardougne. A result of his actions was a great plague upon the people whose cause couldst not be so easily explained, yet rumours tried to do just that. I canst not give greater detail about the events of the Quest, for to do so would be to change the actions that must happen naturally, yet the events that occurred doth truly sadden my heart. There be already one god of evil who ceaselessly brags of his powers and battle prowess, despite being weak and fearful of mine own true powers. We hath no need for any more. I am beyond good or evil, I am simply Guthix. Of future events, I see most clear, yet things that must be, must be. I couldst change them if I so desired, but I do not, for all things must happen as they run their course. It is not beyond my power however to leave some small hint of when they may occur, and I can say that there will be a change most noticable upon the lands and people sometime between the equinoxes. As things change, news will appear. As thou mayst have already noticed there are a number of small screenshots of this changed world available now, and the news and updates will give you reliable news of these updates first. Check it regularly and thou willst always know what is happening most precisely; and believe not the liars and braggards who claim to know things that others do not, for they lie for their own ends. Fatigue is a strange and ever changing condition that has puzzled the people of my world for a long time; as thou mayest have already noticed, such a change as thou hath suggested has already occurred, and the oft requested sleeping bag hath finally been made available to all. As with all things however, there has been a price. This is the nature of balance. Necromancy is an abomination to me, for it blurs the line between death and life, both of which are vital states that are required for the balance of this world to be maintained. Only the most evil beings follow such dark arts, and those who do so challenge not just my authority but those of mine lesser brothers too. I wouldst say that 3 gods doing their utmost to prevent any more necromancers fromst entering my lands means it ist unlikely for any mere mortal to achieve such dark arts, unless by some reason they are needed for balance in the future. The elves are a noble race, suffering great hardships, and have tried to stay hidden from man for their own reasons. I have seen their plight, and sometimes wish I couldst assist them against their travails, but I am Guthix, and I cannot alter the balance of the world. Players will some day be able to meet the Elves, yet they are not ready to do just yet. When they do I hope thou canst help them, for i have seen the future of their race, and it is dark and full of difficulties. And so I must leave, for my tasks are myriad and diverse, and mine time is sorely pressed. Until the next time I deign to speak to mine followers..